


Trapped

by AnonymousDoll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDoll/pseuds/AnonymousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full sweep since you got trapped in this world. </p>
<p>No matter how hard you've tried, you still can't find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are trapped in a parallel universe. Your horns are missing, your skins a pasty flesh colour, and your friends are not there. People surround you talking to you as if they know you and everything you've been through. Yet they are strangers. You choose to keep quiet for once; not knowing what else to do. Without your friends, even the human kids, you are lost.

***

It took you a while to find everyone. They were all in different parts. However, once you finally stopped brooding and though to open your laptop, you found their handles to be, exactly what you remembered, just on a different communication program.

***

You don't know how it happened, how you got trapped here, but you want to leave. Maybe it was a side effect of winning the game session. That's the last thing you remember happening anyways. But if thats the case, why aren't the others with you? Why can't they remember anything? Why the fuck are you the only one that can remember your friends being tortured and dying. Why you?

***

Your hands clench at your sides as you stare at the others. Impostors. All of them. You can't believe what is happening with your life. Its a cruel sick joke, and if you ever catch a wiff of who caused this, you will destroy them faster than the mother grub can order someone to be culled. You hate this. Hate that you are trapped in this unfamiliar world.

***

It's been a full sweep since you got trapped in this world. No matter how hard you've tried, you still can't find a way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last year, and I have no Idea where it came from.  
> I found it inside one of my old notebooks and decided to post it.   
> I think I might continue it, if people find it interesting.   
> This was the first Homestuck anything I ever wrote.
> 
> ~Doll


End file.
